Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi
is the second Galaxy Angel II game, and it is the sequel to ''Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira. Two new members join the Rune Angel Troupe, being Natsume Izayoi and Roselle Mateus. The sequel to this game is Eigō Kaiki no Toki. Summary A walkthrough for the game is needed. Chapter 1 United Parallel Worlds (平行世界連合) It has been half a year since the war caused by Verel. The army of EDEN and NEUE get the control of ABSOLUTE back, and UPW (United Parallel World) is founded. UPW rules ABSOLUTE and is independent of EDEN and NEUE. Its main task is to open the various closed Chrono Gates which lead to other universes. The rejuvenation of NEUE is on track, and EDEN and UPW won't intervene internal affairs of NEUE any more, to keep NEUE independent and to keep its culture inimitable. Rune Angel Troupe and Luxiole are under UPW's command, instead of EDEN. Luxiole's Former Captain, the Hero of Transbaal Empire, Takuto Meyers, becomes the Supreme Commander of United Parallel Worlds. Coco Nutmilk whose military rank is captain takes charge of Luxiole provisionally. Chapter 2 The Shocking Reassignment (衝撃の人事異動) Luxiole receives an order which says a new member is going to join them. He is Tapio Ca, a Lieutenant Colonel. Tapio is the new Chief Operator of Luxiole, because his Rank is higher than Coco, people on Luxiole are worried about whether Coco will be relieved of her duties and leave Luxiole. Besides, Tapio is disciplined and seriously harsh, so people's first impression to him is not good. When Luxiole arrives in ABSOLUTE, Tapio orders Rune Angel Troupe to take part in a sciamachy, and the adversaries are residual battle ships which belong to Verel's force. However, Rune Angels are so negligent that Luxiole is endangered, at the very moment, a new Emblem Frame appears. Its figure is a mixture of EDEN's and NEUE's Emblem Frame. It shot down three battle ships once. The pilot of this new Emblem Frame is Roselle Mateus from EDEN, and he becomes the second male member of Rune Angel Troupe, after Kazuya Shiranami. The new Emblem Frame, Holly Blood, is the first testing production after deeper investigation to Lost Technology. Finally, Coco is elevated to colonel by Takuto and becomes the new captain of Luxiole, and Tapio becomes vice-captain Chapter 3 The Declaration of War (宣戦布告) Luxiole returns to NEUE, heading for the border planet for the next task. Along the way, everyone is afraid of Tapio, although Takuto explains that the Lieutenant is a bit serious, but in fact he is kind-hearted and capable. The new member of Angel Troupe, Roselle, is a genius pilot trained by Noah who was the administrant of the former Black Moon. There is a newly-invented AI system instead of the H.A.L.O. system installed on the new Emblem Frame to control the powerful Chrono Drive System, so everyone who is well-trained could manage to pilot the Emblem Frame. Meanwhile, Duke Izayoi, the leader of Arms Alliance, raise a war against Seldor, claiming to retrieve people who are suffering under Seldor's tyranny. Luxiole is attacked by forces of Arms Alliance. Bad news come one after another, Seldor's Force, Magic's Force, Pico's Force and Azeat's Force are suppressed by Arms Alliance. What's worse, the only Chrono Gate linking to ABSOLUTE is destroyed by Arm Alliances. Luxiole has to fight alone in NEUE. When battling against the first enemy wave, everyone on Luxiole realizes that Tapio is a Val-fasq! Though Val-fasq was defeated by Moon Angels 4 years ago, but some remnants still live in EDEN. Tapio explains the reason why he joined up is to find out the exact causation of Takuto's success in that war. However, now he doesn't have the idea about antagonizing Moon Angel, and he is making great efforts along with EDEN's people. Natsume Izayoi who is the current manager of Duke Izayoi pilots her Emblem Frame, Papillon Chaser to meet Luxiole head-on, but is taken captive by Rune Angel Troupe. Natsume is an 11 years old girl, and she is the the leader of Arms Alliance IN NAME, because Arms Alliance doesn't continue to attack Luxiole as to rescue her. After this, The Three Marquises of Arms Alliance, Calvados Cudgel, Benedictine Pike and Genievres Hatchet who are the leaders IN REALITY send a letter of challenge to Luxiole. On the other hand, as the newly appointed captain, Coco Nutmilk becomes upset because she doesn't think she can manage Luxiole well. Roselle and Tapio make a decision that if Coco cannot calm herself down when battle comes, Tapio will take over the leadership momentarily, but this act will depress Rune Angels who live together with Coco for a long time. Eventually, agonising Coco remembers the present Takuto send to her to celebrate her promotion. She opens it and there's a holographic projection of Takuto in minisize. The mini Takuto tells Coco that he believes in her so she must believe in herself. The resolved Coco takes off her barrette and glasses, appears as a gumptious captain in front of Luxiole's Troupe. Chapter 4 The Strong Arm Shogun (豪腕の将軍) The messenger hurries to Luxiole from Seldor, bringing an important message to Rune Angel Troupe that Seldor and other planets are under the control of Arms Alliance. It is very strange that all battleships' engines cannot work when facing fleets of Arms Alliance. And besides, technology in Arms Alliance is highly developed that it becomes much more advanced than usual. The first challenge comes from Marquis Calvados Cudgel who controls the planet of Azeat, which is Anise's hometown. Calvados Cudgel emplaces a lot of battleships between Luxiole and planet Azeat, but Anise Azeat who is so familiar with the planet find a safe way through the Asteroid belt which is difficult to spy into. She and Kazuya fly to the backside of Cudgel's troops and make a sneak attack. Cudgel's flagship is injured badly and he has to beat a retreat. Planet Azeat is taken back successfully. Chapter 5 The Cunning Marquis (狡猾なる侯爵) The second challenge comes from Marquis Benedictine Pike controlling Planet Pico, who is well-known for craftiness and is addicted to setting traps. He ambushes his troops on Luxiole's way to Pico, but Natsume Izayoi who realizes that she is abandoned by the Three Marquises tells the exact position of ambush to Rune Angel Troupe. Luxiole get rid of the ambush easily, but there are still many battleships waiting for it at Planet Pico. Rune Angel Troupe prowl into of Pico's defensive satellite and reboot the self-defence system. Under the cover of chaos occurring in Pike's armada, Luxiole inflicts heavy losses on Pike's flagship and takes back Pico. When in the defensive satellite, Kazuya finds a photo of a lovely girl in Roselle's necklace. Roselle explains that she is his younger sister, Bianca. She had a dream of flying in the starry sky since childhood, so Roselle learned his piloting skills because he promised her to take her on a space flight. Unfortunately, Bianca died before he can deliver on his promise. In addition, Pico's defensive satellite is the homeplace of Nano Nano Pudding. Chapter 6 The Abominable Regent (忌まわしき摂政) The third challenge comes from Marquis Genievres Hatchet who is entrenched in Planet Magic. The impulse of Magic's troops is magic power, but it is mysterious why all the engines cannot work. Besides, there are many powerful witches living on Magic, so it is unbelievable that Hatchet take over the dominion of Magic. Kahlua(Tequila) Marjoram who is born in Magic advises an investigation, and Rune Angel Troupe discover an ancient evil incantation which inhibits magic power. Angels decide to destroy the incantation, but Tequila, the only one who can manage magic power in Luxiole, is defeated by the mighty incantation. Meanwhile, her another personality, Kahlua, is afraid of using magic. Under the violent attack of Hatchet, Kahlua opens the knot in heart, and destroy the incantation by a powerful magic, rescuing the Rune Angels endangered. After a hard battle, Hatchet's flagship is damaged. At last, Natsume Izayoi realizes that she is just a puppet controlled by the Three Marquises. Heartbroken and aching, she joins Rune Angel Troupe with her emblem frame, the Papillon Chaser. In this chapter it explains why Planet Magic can't become the leader of NEUE with its formidable magic power. Once upon a time Magic attacked Seldor but was beated back by a special troupe of knights who were unafraid of any magic. Depending on these knights, Seldor finally becomes NEUE's overlord. Chapter 7 The Anti-Magic Sword (退魔の剣) The Three Marquises are defeated, but there is someone hiding behind them who directs these battles. The Marquises are willing to get something mysterious from the wire-pulling, so they send the last letter of challenge to Luxiole declaring they will fight against Rune Angels at Planet Seldor. In the last battle, the Marquises are too eagered to get the "Key" from the wire-pulling to command their fleets. Their armada is ruined by Rune Angels as expected, but Hatchet who is crazy decides to attack civilians living on Seldor using the incantation outrageously. At this moment, Lily C sherbet, a member of the legendary troupe of anti-magic knights, beats back the formidable magic. Having cognizance of the fact that magic is useless, Hatchet turns to traditional weapons to continue the attack, but Elle Ciel comes and stops the attack again. However, a huge Chrono Cranny appears in the space suddenly and drags the Three Marquises' flagships into an unknown dimension. The insurgence comes to the end with the disappear of the Three Marquises, but there are still many enigmas. Takuto explains that UPW has fixed the Chrono Gate in ABSOLUTE, but the symbol of Lost Technology in EDEN, the White Moon, is swallowed by a Chrono Cranny appearing abruptly. The two Chrono Crannies seem similar. Because UPW doesn't know what the Chrono Cranny is and where it comes from, so Moon & Rune Angels have to wait for the threat to come. Tapio Ca tells Luxiole Troupe the history of Val-fasq. Long long ago, Val-fasq was a race settling in ABSOLUTE whose duty was to manipulate all machines, and the administrant of ABOSOLUTE is the race that Verel belongs to. Val-fasq decided to overthrow the administrant, so war broke out, but Val-fasq was defeated and driven out of ABSOLUTE to one of the parallel worlds -- EDEN. In fact the original purpose of making the Chrono Quake Bomb is to revenge on the administrant race, not to conquer EDEN. 600 years ago Val-fasq made the Chrono Quake, not only EDEN but also ABSOLUTE was influenced. Because of the invalidation of the function of ABSOLUTE which is to link to other Parallel Worlds after the Chrono Quake, the administrant race abandoned ABSOLUTE and left. Chapter 8 *'Apricot: (完全無欠なデート)' *'Lily: (騎士の誓い)' *'Nano-Nano: The Promise (約束)' *'Kahlua/Tequila: Simulation of Love (愛のシミュレーション)' *'Anise: The Ten Battles of Love (恋の十番勝負)' *'Natsume: (暴落の姫君)' : Chapter 9 The Infinite Corridor (無限回廊) : Epilogue : Theme Songs *Opening Theme Ver.M: Wing of Destiny ~Angel harp arr.~ ::Artist: Maho Tomita ::Lyrics/Composition: Noriyasu Agematsu ::Arrangement: Hitoshi Fujima *Opening Theme Ver.R: Eternal Love 2007 ::Artist: Ryōko Shintani ::Lyrics: Yuki Mori ::Composition/Arrangement: Yūsuke Sakamoto *Ending Theme Chapter 1: Glass iro Sensation! ::Artist: Ryōko Shintani *Ending Theme Chapter 2: we wish... ::Artist: Saori Gotō *Ending Theme Chapter 3: Gray Zone wo Uchinuite ::Artist: Mayumi Yamaguchi *Ending Theme Chapter 4: Setsunasa wo Koete ::Artist: Miyuki Sawashiro *Ending Theme Chapter 5: Lime Light ::Artist: Mika Kanai *Ending Theme Chapter 6: Magic☆paradise ::Artist: Yukari Tamura *Ending Theme Chapter 7: Izayoi Seigi ::Artist: Atsuko Enomoto *Ending Theme Chapter 8 Apricot: Fantastic Shimasho ♪ ::Artist: Yūna Inamura *Ending Theme Chapter 8 Lily: Blizzard Love ::Artist: Erina Nakayama *Ending Theme Chapter 8 Nano-Nano: Kashinami Ryuseigun ::Artist: Satomi Akesaka *Ending Theme Chapter 8 Kahlua/Tequila: Kiss on the cheek ::Artist: Aya Hirano *Ending Theme Chapter 8 Anise: Jalalala Love ::Artist: Satomi Hanamura *Ending Theme: Salvage ::Artist: JAM Project featuring Rica Matsumoto & Masami Okui Editions Standard Edition ギャラクシーエンジェルII 無限回廊の鍵 Deluxe Pack ギャラクシーエンジェルII 無限回廊の鍵 DXパック Galaxy Angel Zettai Mugen no Ishizue Set ギャラクシーエンジェルII 絶対無限の礎セット Broccoli Best Quality Edition Promos and Goodies Emblem Ring Image:Ring01.jpg|Metal Emblem Ring Extras if Reserved at Certain Stores Image:Preg2 gamers.jpg|Reserved at GAMERS Image:Preg2 konami.jpg|Reserved at Konami Style Image:Preg2 laox.jpg|Reserved at LAOX Image:Preg2 medialand.jpg|Reserved at MediaLand Image:Preg2 messe.jpg|Reserved at MESSE SANNOH Image:Preg2 sega.jpg|Reserved at Sega Direct Image:Preg2 sofmap.jpg|Reserved at Sofmap External links *Official site for Mugen Kairō no Kagi *Galaxy Angel II Starter Book Vol. 2 Free Download *Playstation 2 Emulator *Download Game Category:Video Games